


The Flying Graysons

by NightwingDiva



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Dick Grayson imagine, F/M, Family Fluff, Nightwing Imagine, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightwingDiva/pseuds/NightwingDiva
Summary: When Haly's Circus makes a trip to Gotham City, you and Dick bring your daughter, Mary, to the place where her father grew up.





	The Flying Graysons

“Come on Little Bird! We don’t want to keep Mister Haly waiting!” Dick squeezes the tiny hand of your daughter and she all but runs to return to her place between the two of you, her black curls bouncing with every step.

The three of you walk through the mostly empty parking lot leading to the circus tent. Since Dick’s childhood show was back in town, you thought it would be a good opportunity to take your daughter to see where her dad grew up. When you mentioned the idea to Dick, his face lit up, and he immediately called his old ringmaster to see if they could come early before the show and show little Mary around.

“Daddy, will there be clowns at the circus?” Mary asks and looks at Dick with her big blue eyes and a furrowed brow.

“Yes, baby. There are clowns at the circus. Why do you ask?”

“Because clowns are scary,” she pouts at him, and you can see his heart melting at her stare.

“Mary, clowns are just people with funny clothes and makeup on who like to act silly,” you say.

“Then why does Uncle Wally talk about them being bad?”

“Because Uncle Wally is silly and doesn’t know what he’s talking about.” Dick says as he picks her up and places her on his shoulders. The sudden action causes her to squeal and laugh as she clutches to Dick’s hair to keep from falling off.

Her laughter stops when you walk into the tent, and you look up to see her little face is filled with awe.

The circus performers aren’t in costume yet, but they are practicing and warming up for tonight’s performance. You note that Mary’s eyes are particularly drawn to the animals on the far side of the ring.

“Look Daddy! Elfants!” She points excitedly and leans forward, causing Dick to lower his head a bit.

“Yes, Little Bird, I see the elephants.” He gently picks Mary back up and places her on the ground, much to her dismay.

“Well if it isn’t my boy Dick Grayson!” Comes a booming voice from the center of the ring. You look up to see a balding man with white hair making his way toward your family. “I’d know you anywhere!   
Though I will say you’re much bigger than the last time I saw you.”

“The same could be said about you, Mister Haly!” Dick waves at the man and starts leading you and Mary down the stairs onto the floor.

“Please, Dick! Just call me Jack already! No need to make an old man feel older than he already is,” Haly laughs. He pulls Dick into a tight hug and pats him on the back. “It’s good to see you boy.” He looks past Dick’s shoulder to you and Mary. “And who are these beautiful ladies you’ve brought with you?”

“Jack, this is my wife, Y/N,” Dick says and you step forward to shake Jack’s hand, though Mary clings to your leg, suddenly acting very shy.

“And that Little Bird right there is Mary,” Dick gestures to your daughter, who’s blue eyes and black hair are just about all Jack can see with her hiding behind you.

At the mention of Mary’s name Jack’s eyes grow misty and he looks at Dick. “You know, I didn’t think that Mary Grayson would ever be in this ring again. I still miss them, kiddo. But then I’m sure you do, too.”

“I do, but I’m sure they’d be happy with the life I’ve found,” Dick laces his fingers through yours, and you smile at him.

“I’m sure you’re right,” Jack says. He turns around and tries to lighten the mood. “So, Dick. How would you like to try out the trapeze? For old times’ sake?”

Dick smiles and starts walking to the ladder leading to the platform. “You know what, Jack? I think that sounds great!”

“Mommy, what’s Daddy doing?” Mary asks as she pulls on your hand.

“He’s going to do some tricks for us like he used to when he was a kid.” You say as you pick her up and hold her to your hip.

“That’s right Mary! Your daddy is one of the best fliers I’ve ever seen!” Jack says in an animated voice that instantly gains Mary’s trust and causes her to giggle.

“But he’s really high up. What if he falls?” She asks when Dick gets to the top.

“That’s what that net is for.” You point and make sure she sees that if Dick falls the net will catch him. One of the performers hands Dick a bar and he steps to the edge.

When he jumps Mary lets out a yelp of fear, but when Dick swings back up and does a flip on the bar, she gets excited.

“Look Mommy! Daddy’s flying!”

“It’s just like riding a bike.” Jack smiles. Dick does one more flip before releasing the bar and landing safely on the net. “A Grayson never forgets how to fly.”

“I’m a Grayson! I want to fly!” Mary starts wiggling out of your arms. Dick is back on the ground and is making his way back to you. Mary takes your hand and pulls you toward Dick. “Daddy! Daddy! I want to fly, too!”

“Are you sure, Mary? It can be scary at first.”

“Yes, Daddy! I want to fly like you!” Mary is practically bouncing up and down in excitement.

“She reminds me of you when you were her age!” Jack laughs at your side.

Dick must see the worry in your eyes because he gets down on Mary’s level to talk to her. “Okay, Little Bird. I can take you flying. But you have to ask Mommy if it’s okay with her.”

Mary spins back around and gives you her best puppy dog eyes. “Please, Mommy! Can I go fly with Daddy?!” While you have no problems with telling your daughter ‘no,’ the real fight is saying ‘no’ to Dick’s pleading eyes. You can tell that he wants to do it more than anything. To give her this tiny piece of his childhood.

“Okay, Mary.”

“YAY!!!” Mary screams in excitement, and Dick looks at you with a bit of concern.

“Are you sure, Y/N?”

“Yes, Dick. As much as it scares me, I trust you more than anyone else in the world. And she deserves to feel what you feel when you’re up there.” He smiles at you and kisses your cheek.

“Thank you,” Dick whispers in your ear before pulling back and taking Mary up the ladder with him, making sure that she doesn’t slip and fall.

You and Jack return to where you had been standing before to watch. When Dick and Mary get to the top, the other performers put a harness on Mary for safety, and Dick takes the trapeze bar. You can tell by Mary’s body language that she is second guessing her decision. Dick throws one leg over the bar and holds onto the swing with one hand while the other holds Mary close to his body, and he kicks off from the platform.

Mary screams when they first take off, but it quickly turns into laughter once Dick holds onto her with both hands and hangs the two of them upside down off the bar. He then swings back up and she laughs again and throws her arms around her father’s neck.

You can’t help but smile at both of your blue eyed black haired birds, flying above the world.

“You know, it would be nice to advertise for the Flying Graysons again.” Jack smiles and pokes you in the side. “That little one is a natural. She’s definitely a Grayson.”

“Yes.” You smile. “Yes she is.”


End file.
